The Next Chapter
by MdnightRose
Summary: POST DH Dumbledore shares one last secret with Harry, taking him and his friends to a new place, where Voldemort is still a threat, and the ones Harry loves the most could be in danger. Will he be able to keep his secrets? HG RH JL
1. Waking up

* * *

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter just as much as I own the invention of the rubber duck, or in other words, I don't. 

The Next Chapter

* * *

Harry woke with a start. Drawing his wand he sat strait up, his emerald eyes frantically looking around the empty Gryffindor bedroom.  
He sighed as he realized that it was just a dream. Standing up, he stretched, and ran a hand through his messy black hair. Less than 24 hours ago he had finally defeated Voldemort. After his talk with Ron and Hermione he had gone directly to the Gryffindor 7th year boys room and collapsed. He vaguely remembered Kreacher waking him with a sandwich and pumpkin juice some hours earlier. He grabbed his glasses which someone had graciously placed on the night stand next to the bed and, checking to make sure his invisibility cloak was still in his pocket, stumbled into the bathroom and bravely looked in the mirror to see the face that would be on every magical newspaper for days to come. His shirt and jeans were torn badly and smelled of smoke and dirt. 

Wishing he had Hermione's handbag with him , he sighed and turned the tap on, allowing cold water to cascade through his fingertips. He cupped his hands and splashed his face. Sputtering, he wiped his glasses off as best he could and stumbled toward the staircase. The moment his feet touched the carpet of the familiar Gryffindor common room his vision was blocked by a vast head of brown hair.

" Harry! We didn't think you'd ever wake up!" Patting Hermione on the back he looked at Ron,who seemed to be the only other person in the room and ask " What time is it?".

Ron laughed," You should be asking what day it is."

"What?!" shouted Harry as Hermione finally let go and wandered back to Ron's side, where Harry suspected she'd been ever since he left them the night before.

" You've sleep for nearly 2 days Harry." Hermione said gently. Harry sank down into his favorite chair around the fireplace,

" Are you serious?" he ask in disbelief. Hermione and Ron nodded and sat down in the couch opposite him.

" Wow" he said, feeling shocked.

" No one blames you." Hermione said quickly," We all know how tough the last few days have been for you." They sat in silence for a moment, before Harry said, "Where's Ginny and every one?"

" Mum, Dad and everybody else except Ginny went home yesterday" Ron supplied after a pause, " Ginny uterly refused to leave. Mum was nearly in tears when she finally left . Last I heard though, Ginny was in the infirmary. She and Neville were helping Madam Pompfry with some of the minor injuries." Harry nodded and stood up,

" I'll be back in a minute." he said, starting toward the door.

" Where are you going?" ask Ron.  
Harry hesitated, his hand resting on the portrait of the fat lady, "There's something I have to do." he said, and leaving his two best friends, he set off under the invisibility cloak toward the infirmary.

* * *

A/N it would mean so much to me if you reviewed, doesn't have to be long, just let me know what you think so I can know whether or not to continue it, so just push that little purplish button and let me know what you think of the begging to my little story. Thanks! 


	2. In the Hallway

The Next Chapter

The hallways of Hogwarts were empty, which was lucky for Harry, because in his sleepy state, walking a strait line was out of the question. Occasionally Harry would pass a small group of sudents that hadn't been pick up yet. All the people in these groups looked alike to Harry though, he didn't stop to look for familiar faces. His mind was set on see only one person, and Ron had said she was in the infirmary. Impatient, Harry ran the last few corridors, almost running right into Neville.

" Whose there?" ask Neville. The frightened little boy from 1st year was gone, this Neville was not afraid of anything.

Harry thru off the cloak, " It's only me Neville." he said. Looking past Neville, hoping to see that familiar head of red hair, Harry noticed for the first time that Luna and Dean were behind Neville and, to Harry's surprise, they seemed to be holding hands.

"Hello Harry." said Luna loftily. Dean gave Harry half a smile and waved with his free hand.

"Hey Luna, Dean" Harry said, trying not to sound to disappointed, " You havn't seen Ginny by any chance, have you?"

" Yeah," said Neville, " we just left her in the great hall, she should be here any-" Neville stoped abruptly as Harry rushed past him, back toward the way they'd just come. But before he even got to the end of the hall, Ginny rounded the corner, coming to an stop as soon as she saw Harry rushing toward her. He didn't slow down, instead, he increased his speed, getting to Ginny in record time. Again, he didn't pause. Leaning down, he kissed her. It was exactly like the first time he'd kissed her, only now, Harry relized for the first time, that he loved her. That he didn' t want to spend any more of his life without her. And that the next time he went to Diagon Alley, he might need to check out that jewlery store he'd alway's passed on the way to Gringarts.

Neville suddenly cleared his throat which caused an echo down the corridor making it sound louder than it should have. But it did it's job, Harry and Ginny jumped apart and stared back at Neville to see what was going on.

"Sorry." Neville said, blushing. Harry looked back at Ginny, who grinned widely up at him.

"So," she said, taking his hand and pulling him slowly down the hallway, back toward the infirmary, " whose going to tell Ron?" 


	3. Hermione's help

The Next Chapter

disclaimer: I own Harry Potter just as much as i own a laptop...in other words, i don't:(

* * *

A/N first of all i'd like to say a great big thank you to my new beta,Alice Brandon Cullen,  for all of her hard work on perfecting this chapter. Thanks also to all you reviewers and reader's and with out further adu, chapter 3...

* * *

"Back together!?" roared Ron. Harry winced as mashed potatoes flew from Ron's mouth.

"Maybe telling Ron during supper wasn't such a good idea," murmured Ginny, wiping potato bits from her hair."

"Maybe not," Harry muttered back.

"Oh Ron," said Hermione, sounding exasperated, "calm down, you can't honestly say you didn't see this coming."

Ron's ears turned red, "Well its not exactly something I think about, you know!" Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. Harry and Ginny exchanged glances.

"You'd think that since their together now..." Ginny muttered under her breath. Harry grinned at her.

It had been two week since Harry had woken up at Hogwarts. Since then he had been to 37 funerals and 18 memorial services. Most of the people Harry had only known in passing, those times had been very awkward, but it had helped that Ginny, Hermione, and Ron had come with him.

Fred's funeral was held four days ago. Almost the same crowd from the wedding had attended, with the exception of "cousin Barny". Surprisingly, George stepped up to the plate and organized the funeral. Although it had been one of the strangest Harry had attended all month. He had to admit it was what Fred would have wanted. Instead of the normal black dress, the instant everyone sat down, their robes changed to a startling shade of orange, comparable to the famous Weasley hair color. The service consisted of various people Fred knew telling stories of all the pranks he had pulled. By the end of the service, Harry couldn't tell which tears were from grief and which were from laughter.

Harry had been asked to speak at Fred's funeral, but he politely declined. Andromeda Tonks had also asked him to speak at Remus and Tonks funeral, but Harry didn't think he'd have been able to make it through a speech with out choking up. He didn't make it through much of the service before he started to cry. Mrs. Tonks had insisted he sit in the front row reserved for family. Harry had been touched and it was there that Harry met his godson for the first time. Mrs. Tonks had handed him to Harry the moment he sat down. Teddy had smiled up at him, gleefully, his hair changing from aqua blue to crow black, completely oblivious to the nature of the situation. Harry smiled as he remembered the baby's chubby face.

"Harry?," Ginny tapped him on the arm.

Harry jumped, "Oh, sorry...what?" he blinked several times, and the familiar kitchen in the Burrow came into view.

Hermione laughed,"Daydreaming Harry?" she teased, lightly.

Harry shrugged, "Nah, just...thinking. "Ginny stood up and collected their empty plates.

"Umm, 'Mione?" Harry started, watching Ginny walk over to the sink, " I was wondering...you know how McGonagall wanted to see us today?"

"Mmm hm?" Hermione mumbled, looking at him curiously.

"I, uh, wanted to pick up a...book for her, only I wasn't sure what to get...so I was wondering if you could come help me pick one out?" Harry hoped he didn't sounded as nervous as he felt.

"Uh, sure." said Hermione, " When do you want to go?"

"Now, if possible," Harry said hopefully.

Hermione nodded, "Just let me go get you some polyjuice potion," Lately it had been the only way Harry could go out of the house without getting mobbed.

As Hermione headed up the stairs and Ron sighed, bringing a hand to his head," I suppose you'll be needing some of these." He plucked a few red hairs out of his head and laid them in front of Harry.

Harry grinned sheepishly, "Thanks, mate"

Ginny came back over to the table and wrapped her arms around Harry. "Do you want some more company?" she asked.

"No, no!"said Harry, a little to fast.

Ginny frowned, "Oh, ok." she said, sounding a little hurt. Harry promised himself he would make it up to her later.

"Its just." Harry said quickly, "remember you promised you'd help clean out the twi- I mean George's old room once everyone got back from Percy's."

Ginny made a face, "Oh yeah."

Hermione skipped down the stairs holding a vile in her hand. She scooped up the loose hairs on the table in front of Harry and added them to the bubbling goop. It turned a bright orange as she handed it over to Harry.

"Cheers," he said, lifting the vile in Ron's direction. He downed the condensed and waited as his body grew approximately 4 and 1/2 inches.

"Lucky your mom was convinced that I'm going to grow some more when she got these for me." he said in Ron's slightly deeper pitched voice, examining his hem line.

"We'd better get going." said Hermione starting for the door.

Harry nodded and, looking at Ginny said, "I'll be back soon," She smiled and waved, both understanding the predicament that kept them from doing anything else.

Hermione hesitated and, going back to the table, kissed Ron on the cheek.

"See you in a bit," she said, sounding very surprised of herself. Her cheeks reddened a bit and she whirled around. Striding toward the door she grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him into the open air. Once they reached a certain point, she stopped and turned on the spot. The familiar darkness surrounded them and Harry waited for the pressure to stop. When it did, he opened his eye's to see them standing just outside the Leaky Cauldron.

"Alright, Harry" Hermione crossed her arms and rounded on him, "What are you really here to get?"

"Well, um..." Harry shifted nervously, " I- I really do want to get Professor McGonagall a book. And, you know, I should really get Teddy something..."

"Uh huh." Said Hermione, clearly not believing him.

"And, well, if we just happened," he continued, "to maybe look at, some engagement rings..." Harry's voice trailed off and he looked up at Hermione, guiltily. She was beaming.

"Oh Harry!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him, "that's so wonderful! I'm so happy for you!" she drew back and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Do you know where you'd like to look?" she asked. Harry looked at her like she was missing something very obvious.

"Oh," she said, " right, I guess that's why I'm here."

"And to help pick it out." Harry added. Hermione grinned and nodded.

"Let's get the other things first, then we can look for a ring, I know exactly where to go."

One hour later, Harry, still disguised by a very large dose of ploy-juice potion-a-la-Ron, and Hermione, stood outside of an antique jewelry store. Altogether, Harry was very happy with his purchases so far. Hermione had picked out a book on Ancient Runes for Professor McGonagall, saying it was perfect because when McGonagall was done with it, she could borrow it. Harry meanwhile had looked for a gift for his godson. He had finally found the perfect toy at a children's store not far from where Olivander's (which was re-opening soon) was. It was a bright pink stuffed wolf. Harry had instantly known it was the perfect gift and bought it on the spot. He later regretted going back to Flourish and Blotts to show Hermione, because for the next hour his opinion was asked of numerous books he'd never even heard of.

"Last stop," said Hermione, looking into the store. " Uh, Harry?"

"Yeah" asked Harry, weighing his recently filled money bag. It contained both muggle and magical money.

"Uh, you have mentioned this to Ronald, right?" she looked at Harry eagerly.

"Oh, Uh...no, not yet- but," He said quickly, seeing the look on Hermione's face, "I will. Soon. Very soon."

Hermione sighed and went into the store. Harry followed her retreating back.

"We can't stay here very long" said Hermione looking at her watch, a gift from Ron, "The polyjuice potion is only supposed to last two hours, maximum, at the dosage you took, so look quickly," Harry nodded and slid over to a shimmering display case.

"Can I help you?" asked a bored looking young witch from behind the counter.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm looking for an engagement ring." The words felt strange on Harry's tongue.

"Right over here,"the woman gestured, with a long fingered hand, to the display closest to

"Thanks," Harry said as he walked over to her. She didn't seem inclined to stick around. Suddenly, a certain ring popped out at him. It was fairly simple. A white gold setting with four diamonds in an ivy pattern around a slightly larger diamond with an unusual green glint to it. "Wait, actually," Harry said to the woman, "could I see that one?" he indicated to the one that had caught his eye. It winked at him. The woman brought out a silver key ring and opened the case. She held out the ring and placed it into Harry's waiting hand. As she did, Harry noticed an inscription on the inside,

Forever.

"It's perfect. Different, but for Ginny...it's perfect," whispered Hermione, gazing at the ring, her voice awestruck.

"I'll take it," Harry said loudly to the woman.

She jumped "Are- are you sure? You don't want to see our newer rings? You...you haven't even asked the price," she sounded surprised.

"Price is no matter," Harry said firmly.

"Very well," said the woman her tone clipped. She took the ring as Harry held it out to her and situated it in a white ring box. When she rang up the price Hermione gasped, but Harry didn't notice, he merely dug out the amounted money and handed it to her.

So only a few minutes after walking in , Hermione and Harry walked right back out. It was a few blocks to the apparation point they'd agreed on and the majority of their walk was silent. But as the time grew nearer to their departure Harry smiled and looked at Hermione.

"Thanks, and you're right the ring is Ginny."

Hermione's smug remark was stopped short as they twisted on the spot into the crushing blackness.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I would really appreciate some reaction's to this...did you love it, was it horrible? let me know please...so push the little button right over there, and let me know!

Rose


	4. Dumbledor's Gift

A/N hey all! here's chapter 4:) btw, i just wanted to say sorry, i know i'm going through some of this_ really _quick, but i'm trying to get to the main story quickly. Thanks again to my beta Alice Brandon Cullen (check out her page if you love Twilight, a link is under my favorite authors on my profile page) and a great big thanks to all the reviewers, you guys really encourage me to keep going! enjoy:)

* * *

"Lemon drop," the newly fixed gargoyle jumped aside, allowing the foursome to ride up the familiar staircase. At the top, Harry knocked. 

"Enter," said a crisp voice. Harry pushed open the door.

"Hello Professor" he nodded to his old head of house. Minerva McGonagal smiled grimly,

"Mr. Potter, Ms Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger."

"Hello Professor", chorused Ginny, Ron and Hermione. Harry held out the Ancient Runes book he had purchased earlier that day " I, uh, hope you know Ancient Runes." he said nervously.

McGonagal took the book, "Thank you Potter, and yes, I do know Ancient Runes." She smiled slightly.

"Professor-" started Hermione.

McGonagal held up a hand, "Ms. Granger, I think after everything that has happened it would be appropriate for you all to call me Minerva."

Hermione started and glanced back at the others.

"Are you sure?" asked Ginny, timidly.

McGonagal nodded her head, "Yes, Ms. Weasley, I assure you, I'm sure."

"On one condition", said Harry startling everyone.

The headmistress looked over the rim of her spectacles, eyes amused, "And what would that be?" she asked.

"That you call us," Harry gestured to himself and the three next to him, " by our first names."

Minerva examined them for a moment and then said softly "Very well…Harry."

For a moment, He thought he saw tears in her eyes.

McGonagal straightened herself, "Now Ms. Gr- Hermione, what was it you were going to ask?"

Hermione jumped slightly at the sound of her name, "Oh, well, I was just, well, wondering what this meeting was about- Harry's already explained to you and Minister Kingsley what happened last year and all..." her voice trailed off and Harry winced remembering having to tell that story from beginning to end.

"Well," said Minerva and she pursed her lips, "I'm afraid that's not for me to say exactly… as I didn't call this meeting."

Hermione's eyebrows furled in confusion, "Then who-"

"I am afraid it was I who asked Minerva to call you here today, Ms.Granger, "The voice sounded old and frail, but Harry knew it well. He looked at the large portrait behind the headmistress's chair.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all looked up at the portrait so quickly; Harry heard their necks pop.

"Yes," said Albus Dumbledore, smiling softly down at his former students, "It was I."

"Now Albus," said McGonagal," Your sure about this?"

"Oh, yes Minerva," replied Dumbledore's portrait, " very sure. You have been told all I have put young Harry through, now I must attempt to make up for at least some of the pain I have caused him."

McGonagal sighed," Very well, proceed."

"Um, Professor," said Ron, who up until now had been uncharacteristically quiet, " What's going on here? I mean, what are you talking about?"

"A very good question, Mr. Weasley,'' Dumbledore said, "I am aware of all the, for lack of a better word, trouble and pain I have cause you all in the past years, and I would like to give something to you in return. I am aware that in the past year, you have learned a great deal about my past."

"What-" started Ginny.

Harry touched her arm, "I'll tell you later." he murmured into her ear. She opened her mouth to protest, but something seemed to change her mind and she closed it.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "During the last few months of my life, I attempted to create something I thought you might enjoy, Harry. I also assumed you would like your friends to accompany you, which is why I have asked to see the four of you today. Harry" the older man's portrait addressed the young black haired man who shifted uncomfortably, "I am greatly sorry for everything I have done, or rather, for everything I haven't done. I hope this, in some way, may help you forgive a old man's foolish mistakes.

Harry shuffled from foot to foot, "Professor, you really didn't need-"

Dumbledore held up a hand, "Ah, but I did. Minerva?" He nodded to McGonagal.

She nodded in return and opened a drawer at the bottom of her desk. What she pulled out surprised Harry almost as much as his birthday present from Ginny the year before. It was a hand mirror; very similar to the one Sirius had given Harry almost two years ago.

"Sir?" Harry looked question at Dumbledore.

"It is a portkey Harry." Dumbledore explained in a soft voice of fondness.

"A portkey? That's how you're making everything up to him?" scoffed Ron.

Dumbledore chuckled slightly, "Yes Mr. Weasley, but this is no ordinary portkey. Through my, excuse my lack of modesty, immense knowledge, I have programmed this mirror to take the four of you directly to the out side of the Forbidden Forest." He paused, "In 1976."

Harry blinked and he heard Hermione gasp. 1976. Wasn't that when-? He looked down at Ginny whose face was screwed up in hard thinking.

"Wait" said Ron, " you mean, you've made a portkey that will take us some twenty odd years in the past? But- but that's impossible!"

"Dumbledore," interceded Minerva, "While I normally have all faith in you, surely the boy's right. And besides, it would be terribly dangerous. If something was found out about the future, who knows what could be changed."

Dumbledore merely smiled down at them, his blue eye's twinkling merrily.

"21 years," said Ginny abruptly, "why 21 years?" she looked to Dumbledore for the answer, but it was Harry who answered her instead.

"Because that's when my parents were at Hogwarts," Harry looked at Dumbledore, "That was their seventh year." Dumbledore nodded.

"But, Albus, think of the risks", pressed Professor McGonagal.

"Minerva, it has already happened, it is in our past. If something was changed then we would not know it even now." Dumbledor explained gently.

"But, surely someone would recognize them, and simply arriving out of thin air, how-"

"Which is why," interrupted Dumbledore " They shall have to come up with a fascinating tale to explain their sudden appearances. As for recognizing them, some glamour charms may be in order. I assume Ms. Granger may already have a few books that can lend a hand with that."

Hermione blushed slightly. "I'm- I'm sure I can find something, Sir."

"It's settled then," Dumbledore, said firmly, "I will see you all on the morning of September 1st. Until then," He nodded to Harry and McGonagal and stepped through his frame and into the next until he was out of sight.

* * *

A/N alright, you all see that little purple button? good, now take the little pointer and click on it and review!! i really love your thoughts on everything, critisism is welcome, as well as things you liked...so please review and keep reading!

Rose


	5. Talking to Ron

* * *

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter as much as I own a yellow sports car...or in other words, I don't (

* * *

A/N --Thanks again to all my reviewers and my beta, eddy's babe

* * *

"1976, I still can't believe it." 

It was later that evening and the four we're sitting in Ron's room discussing their earlier meeting, an imperturbable curse placed on the door, just in case.

"Well you'd better believe it soon Ron," said Ginny from her perch on Ron's windowsill, "We're leaving in just about two month's time."

Hermione shook her head, "And we've got so much to do. Ron, you and Harry will need some new school robes; you both have grown at least an inch over the last year. And Ginny! Didn't you want to look at some new dress robes? Oh, and we can't forget to get our books, and-"

"Hermione," Ron interrupted, placing a hand on her shoulder, "One thing at a time. You heard Ginny, we've got two whole months until we leave, that's more than enough time to get everything done."

Hermione sighed, "I don't know Ron; I have a feeling it's going to go by pretty fast," Slumped against the bed.

"Hermione," Harry said, suddenly remembering something rather important," What about your parents? Aren't you going to go and see about them before-" Harry stopped as he saw her shake her head.

"No, not yet… I hardly think they'll approve of me going back in time any more than they would have approved of me running all over England in search of..." she trailed off, looking at Ginny, who was starring out the window. "But after we get back, I'll...I'll ask Kingsly if there's anything that can…that can be done."

Ron slide off the bed and put and arm around her. "You sure you want to wait?" he asked quietly. Hermione nodded and sniffled. A wanted silence filled the room. Harry was grateful for it. He hadn't had much time to think about what he was about to do. He was actually going to meet his parents! And Sirius and Remus would be there to. Young, happy and identical and yet completely different from the last time he'd seen them, in the forest, before... No, Harry decided, this will be different. Better, happier, he'd actually be able to talk to them for a time on something not about death. But what if they didn't want to talk to him? What if they ignored him?

"Our story," Harry said, "We need to work on our story."

Ginny jumped from her perch on the windowsill. "Harry your right! We've completely forgotten about that."

Hermione groaned, "See, another thing we have to do." She squeezed Ron's hand and stood up. "We're not going to have time for everything. Not to mention..." Her eyes went wide. They sought Harry's. Once found, Hermione looked meaningfully at Ron and then back at Harry. Their conversation in front of the antique jewelry story the day before came to the forefront of Harry's thoughts.

"Come on Ginny." Hermione reached over and grabbed Ginny's arm, " This is one thing we can do right now. If we start thinking up our story now, we could probably come up with something plausible by the end of the night." And with that, Hermione dragged Ginny out Ron's door and down the stairs. Ron looked at Harry, a comical expression on his face, shrugged and made to follow the two girls.

"Err, Ron, wait." said Harry nervously. His palms began to sweat, and he wiped them on his jeans.

"What's up mate?" asked Ron, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Umm…" Harry paused, not sure how to start," Look mate, I- uh, what I mean is..." He swallowed hard," Look Ron...I- you know I love Ginny, right?" He looked imploringly at Ron.

Ron looked thoughtfully at Harry and nodded slowly after a pause. Harry looked at his feet, "Ron, I-...I'm going to ask her to marry me." Harry took a deep breath and glanced up at Ron, who looked as if a bludger had just hit him in the stomach.

"Not now," Harry said quickly," I mean, not get married now. I mean, just..." Harry stopped, feeling as if he were about to throw up. The silence continued for a minute and then Ron, who Harry guessed had been doing to quick, hard thinking, spoke.

"Mate, its like I told you in sixth year, if it has to be anyone, I'm glad its you. I- I trust you with her. Just-" He paused, and mumbled," Promise you'll take care of her, alright?"

Harry smiled slightly, "Thanks mate and I promise, I won't let anything happen to her."

Ron thought for a minute and chuckled, "Not mate for long; soon you'll be my brother. Legally, I mean." He said as an after thought.

Harry laughed nervously, "If she says yes, that is."

"Of course she'll say yes," Ron scoffed," Are you mad? She's been waiting for this ever since that day we met you in front of the platform 9 and 3/4. You remember that?"

Harry laughed, "How could I forget? I was so confused. Lucky I saw you lot, I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't."

Ron shrugged, now looking somber. "I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't either. I mean seriously! If I hadn't decided to sit with you that day on the train...who knows where my family would be today. And besides that, I would have never met Hermione and ..." His voice trailed off.

Harry shifted uncomfortably, "Listen Ron...There's something I've been meaning to say...I- about Fred? I...It never should have- I mean...It's was my-"

"No." interrupted Ron sternly. "It wasn't your fault that he-that he died." Ron struggled a bit. "It was You-Know-Who's fault. Even George said so, if you won't believe me."

Harry blinked. A large weight seemed to be lifted off his shoulders. But weather that was from telling Ron about proposing to Ginny or the fact that the Weasley's didn't blame him for Fred's death, they couldn't figure out. "You know, it's scary." Harry said," You sounded just like Hermione right then."

Ron's ears went pink. "Guess she's finally rubbed off on me. Speaking of Hermione, should we go and find her now? Who knows what she's thought of by now about how we got to, you know, 1976 and all...?"

Harry followed Ron to the stairs. "So Ron," He said casually, "What was that you were saying about choosing to sit by me on the train first year? From what I remember, you said everywhere else was full."

Harry's laugh echoed down the stairs as a speechless Ron's ears turned maroon.

* * *

A/N- Please, please, please reveiw!! Did you hate it, was it horrible, do you have any suggestions? Let me know, just click that little purple button...Please? Please? Pretty Please? 


	6. The Summer Months

* * *

**A/N- Ug, I keep forgetting to write these...so anyway, thank you so so much, reviewers and constant readers, and thank you eddy's babe for being such an amazing beta! This might be the last update for a week or two, writers block plus homeword do not mix well:b**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

**-Rose**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter just as much as I own an ipod...oh wait! I do own an ipod! Don't sue, Don't sue! Umm, let's see...ok got it!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter just as much as I own and iphone...and just so no one's confussed, even if I did get an iphone (not going to happen, but I can dream) that would not mean that I would then own Harry Potter and all His rights...the only thing it would mean, is that I would need a new disclaimer.**

* * *

"What's so funny?" asked Ginny as a red Ron and grinning Harry entered her bedroom where she and Hermione were bent over a thick, dusty book.

"Nothing," mumbled Ron as he threw himself down on Ginny's bed. Ginny looked at Harry, suspiciously.

"Tell you later," He promised. He glanced at the large book Hermione was still muttering over, "thought up anything plausible yet?"

Ginny nodded, "It really wasn't as hard as I thought it would be," she admitted, "as long as we aren't asked to many difficult questions, we should fit in," she paused, "well enough."

Harry thought of his parents, would they like him?

"So what did you come up with?" Ron asked.

"Twins" said Hermione, not looking up.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

Ginny laughed, "You and Hermione will pretend to be twins," she explained, " Your parents died a couple months ago and you two moved in with you godparents, our" she motioned to herself and Ron, "parents, who then decided that we should all attend Hogwarts instead of our current school, Durmstrang."

"Great, except we have one small problem," said Harry, interrupting, "Hermione and I look nothing alike"

Hermione shut the large book with a bang, "That's about to change," she said, determinedly, "I've just found a long-lasting glamour charm," She took out her new 10 inch Birch wood with Threstal hair wand and looked at Harry thoughtfully, "I'm sorry Harry," she finally said, coming to stand next to him, "but I just don't see any other option."

Harry looked at her, puzzled, "What do you-?"

Hermione tapped his skull and her own, with her wand, and said firmly, "_Charleroge_"

Harry felt a warm trickle run down his back, and his head, for some reason, suddenly seemed heavier. He looked at Hermione, "Did it-?" He stopped. Hermione no longer stood next to him. A woman with straight blond hair and sparkling hazel eyes stood next to him. His eyes widened, "Hermione?" he asked.

"Blimey," said Ron, sliding off the bed, his mouth open in surprise. He looked from Hermione to Harry, then back to Hermione, "Blimey," He repeated.

Harry looked at Ginny, "Did it work?" he asked, anxiously. Ginny said nothing, but stared at Harry, with an odd look on her face. He looked at Hermione, "Did it work on me, too?"

Hermione nodded, almost smugly, and wordlessly conjured up a hand mirror, "Yes Harry, it worked, only I have to warn you..."

Harry looked in the small mirror. There he was in the mirror, looking exactly the same except for the platinum blond hair and eyes that matched Hermione's. His hazel eyes flashed between in blue and brown in the half-light of the morning. He gingerly touched his messy blond hair. "Blond," he said weakly.

Hermione nodded, "I'm sorry Harry, but there's just no other way. Brown's too close to your hair color now and red might bring out some hidden feature of your mothers...and your eyes, well, they..." she trailed off, but Harry knew what she was going to say. Too many people had told him his eyes were exactly like his mothers. That's one of the only reasons Snape ever helped Harry. If he were going to the past, his emerald eyes would quickly give away his relationship with Lily Evans.

Harry sighed, "You're right, but what about them?" he asked, motioning toward Ron and Ginny, who had finally gotten a hold of themselves.

Hermione studied them for a minute " They'll have to have black hair and...blue? Yes, blue eyes" she said critically.

Ron shrugged, "I can live with that." He flopped back down on Ginny's bed, "But I still don't see why we all have to be disguised, Harry's the only one that looks like someone there."

Hermione sighed, "Honestly Ronald, what is the one thing the Weasley family is known for, other than their red hair?"

"So?" Said Ron," There are tons of Weasley's around the world, and we could just be one of them."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "That's just to much of a coincidence, besides," she said, picking up the large book and heading out the door, "Your last name won't be Weasley."

Ron stood up and followed Hermione downstairs, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WONT BE WEASLEY?"

Ginny sighed, and smiled at Harry, "Some things never change." she made to follow the two, but Harry grabbed her arm.

"No wait," He said. Ginny stopped at looked at him questioningly. Harry looked both ways out the door and quickly shut it putting a silencing charm on it, "Ginny," he said, "there's a few things I should tell you about last year,"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So the diary was really a horecrux? It was a piece of Riddle's soul?" Ginny asked, two hours later. Harry nodded grimly. " Wow, " she said softly, " I-I can't believe everything you went through last year. I mean I knew whatever it was you three were doing was dangerous, but I never imagined..." Ginny trailed off, staring into space. "And after hating him all this time, Snape was actually the good guy." she said thoughtfully

"I know, " Harry said. He sat down on the floor next to Ginny, his legs exhausted from passing back and forth, "I never thought my mum and him would have been friends, but...and now, I don't know what I'm going to do when I see them...any of them for that matter... I-I just." He sighed," I just don't know how to handle this."

Ginny placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. They were quiet for a moment, each lost in their own thoughts.

Then Ginny cracked a smile, "Did I tell you the names Hermione picked out for us?" she asked. Harry shook his head. "They're fairly easy to remember," She said, " You and Hermione are Henry and Harmony Thomas. And Ron and I are Ryan and Jen Coroner." She made a face.

Harry laughed, "Honestly, how did you ever manage to live through going out with him? He's a complete idiot, you know."

Ginny shrugged, "I have no idea, I think I've blocked that part of my life out of my mind." She suddenly turned serious, "Harry, I really missed you last year." she whispered, so softly Harry could hardly hear her.

Harry looked into Ginny's dark brown eyes, "I really missed you too." He whispered. He brushed a stray piece of fiery red hair out of her face. "Ginny?" He asked, nervously.

"Hmm?" Ginny mumbled breathlessly.

"I-I...I love you Ginny."

Surprise and almost fear leaped into Ginny's eyes, "You-you what?"

Harry took a shaky breath and steadied himself, "I love you Ginny." He repeated, more firmly.

Relief flooded into Ginny's face. She smiled, " I love you too Harry."

And with that, Ginny closed the gap between them with a kiss that mirrored Harry's birthday present from so long ago.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next two months, as Hermione predicted, flew by faster than Harry (and Ron) had anticipated. After the much needed trip to Diagon Alley (where Hermione tested the outcome of her glamour charms), they really had nothing left to do.

After agreeing to not tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley about their next adventure, things around the Burrow were quiet. Hermione spent most of her time studying the new books they had picked up, warning the others about their N.E.W.T.'s. She usually studied in a back room at the Weasly's Wizarding Wheezes building, where Ron had started helping George out wherever he could. Harry, with Ginny's help, worked on cleaning up 12 Grimald Place some more. Hermione's 'Slip up', had luckily not granted the Death Eater access inside, and Harry had to admit, after convincing Kreacher that Mrs. Black would really prefer the basement where she could spend more time with him, as well as adding all of Kreacher's ancestors to keep her company, and a couple of paint jobs, that the house really didn't look that bad any more.

Mrs. Weasley had insisted on throwing Harry a 'small' birthday party. She invited few outside the Weasley family. Andromeada and Teddy had arrived early in the morning. Teddy, now a hyper 6-month old, had immediately taken to his 'Uncle Harry', who took him for his first broom ride, despite the protests from 'Grammy Weasley' and 'Auntie Hermy'.

Teddy's present turned out to be several family pictures of the Lupins, taken shortly after Teddy's birth. A happy, yet tired looking Tonks, waved at the camera, next to a beaming Remus. Harry put one of the smaller pictures of them in his wallet.

Among his other presents, Ron gave Harry a huge box of new chocolate frogs. Hermione's present was a book on disguises for Aurors. Mrs. Weasley had given him some new emerald dress robes, telling him how lovely they looked with his eyes. Hagrid, who showed up late, presented Harry with a new jacket, made of some unidentified material that Hagrid seemed to avoid answering questions about. But Harry's favorite gift had been from Ginny. When he came down for breakfast, on his usual chair sat a small, coal black owl.

"I know she's not Hedwig," Ginny had said nervously," But I thought you might need-"

"She's great," Harry interrupted, stroking the owl's dark feathers, "what should I call her?"

Ginny thought for a moment and then said confidently, "Snuffles."

* * *

Now it was two months later, and, having packed their things into Hermione's handbag (Crookshanks,Pig,Arnold, and Snuffles wouldn't be able to come with them, but McGonagal had promised to look after them while they were gone), and saying good-bye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, as well as the rest of the Weasley family (who all assumed they were going back to the Hogwarts of the present day), Harry stood next to his friends in the Head's Office, in front of Dumbledore's portrait, awaiting last minute instructions. A raven-haired Ginny squeezed Harry's hand, as if she felt the tension and anxiety bottled up inside him. Harry took a deep breath, and turned his attention to Dumbledore.

"Now Harry," Dumbledore said, "all you need to do to activate the portkey, is tap the mirror twice and say- Larentge. The same to travel back to this time. Harry nodded, to nervous to talk.

Minerva cleared her throat and held out the mirror, "Be careful Pott-Harry," She said. Harry again nodded and held out the mirror to the other.

"You all do remember our story," said Hermione nervously, as she placed a finger on the mirrors frame.

"Relax Hermione," said Ron; also placing a finger on the mirror, " we've been over it a thousand times."

Hermione nodded, uncertainly.

Ginny swallowed hard and placed her own finger on the mirror, "You sure you want to do this," she said, loud enough for only Harry to hear.

Harry let out a shaky breath, "Nope," He whispered back. Then he drew his wand, nodded to Dumbledore and McGonagall, tapped the mirror twice and said, " _Larentge_."

Harry felt a familiar tug at his navel, and then knew no more.

* * *

A/N- Ugg! I forget these too! Anyway...please review, you have no idea how great it is to check my e-mail and see I've gotten a reveiw...yeah, I know, I really need a life:b lol ...tell me what you think!

-Rose


	7. The Hospital Wing

A/N - Hello all!! Sorry for the delay, its been a hectic last month for my beta and me...but the good news is that i have the next 2 and 1/2 chapters written, one of which is already typed and sent to my beta...so lets all give a round of thanks to my wonderful beta, eddy's babe for editing this chapter on a Saterday...and without further adu, i give you, chapter 7...sorry for the shortness:)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I, MdnightRose, do somlemly swear that Harry Potter and his world, do not belong to me, but do infact belong to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling

* * *

"Bow to death, Harry" 

"It's quicker and easier than falling asleep."

Bellatrix's spell narrowly missing Ginny's fiery red hair.

Hermione crumpling in pain.

Ron yelling at him "It's your fault Fred's dead! If it weren't for you he'd still be here!"

Something wet and extremely cold splashed Harry's face. He half sat up, sputtering, and fumbled for his wand.

"Shhh, it's alright Harry. Here", someone thrust a warm towel into Harry's hands.

"Thanks", he muttered, patting his face dry.

"Here," said the voice again, and glasses were slipped onto his face. A beautiful woman with long, curly black hair and luminous eyes kneeled beside him. Harry blinked and struggled to sit up all the way. He was in the hospital wing, at Hogwarts, a place he knew well. Harry looked frantically around, confused.

"Where- what's going on?" Harry mumbled still half awake, "Why am I..." Suddenly, Harry remembered the last few minutes before the blackness. He looked up at the woman again, who was smiling softly down at him. "Ginny?"

Ginny nodded and brushed a stray piece of platinum hair out of Harry's face. Harry, now thoroughly awake, pushed aside the white blanket covering him. Underneath he was wearing plain, black school robes. He looked back at Ginny, "It worked?"

Ginny nodded again, her simile growing, "It worked," she confirmed.

Harry grinned and jumped up from the bed, "It worked!" He grabbed Ginny into a hug, and swung her around in a circle, catching her laughing mouth with his in a kiss.

Finally he set her down. She stumbled backwards and gripped the edge of a hospital bed to steady her. "Harry!" she exclaimed.

Harry meanwhile, discovered he couldn't stop smiling. "Where are Ron and Hermione?" He asked eagerly.

Ginny laughed, "Three guesses," she teased.

"Ah, the library then," said Harry.

"Yeah, Hermione said something about researching Durmstrang, just in case there was something important mentioned that we would need to know. Ron went along to help," Ginny rolled her eyes, "which probably means he's sitting there complaining about how long she's taking."

Harry laughed in agreement. "By the way," he said casually, "How did we get here? I thought the portkey was suppose to take us just outside the Forbidden Forest?"

"It did," Ginny replied, " apparently we were all knocked out from the descent, because Professor Dumbledore said-"

"You've seen Professor Dumbledore already?" Harry interrupted.

"Yes," Ginny smiled, "I have, he was there when I woke up. He told us we were all found unconscious, just next to Hagrid's Hut two days ago. But don't worry," she said quickly to Harry startled look, "we're all perfectly fine according to Madame Pomfrey."

"But wait, then haven't we missed the first two days of term?" Harry asked.

Ginny shook her head, "That's what I thought too, but apparently somewhere in the, eh, time vortex, we actually arrived here earlier than expected."

There was a pause, then Harry asked, "So what does Dumbledore know about us? Does he know-?"

"He knows we're from the future," Ginny interrupted quickly, " and he knows he sent us here. But he doesn't know our real names, or our real faces. As far as he knows, we're just four, normal kids from twenty odd years in the future, who are here by the 'orders' of himself, to finish our schooling and take our N.E.W.T.S."

Harry snorted, "Normal. I don't think I know how to do that."

Ginny walked the few steps over to him and slipped her hand in his, "Don't worry, I'll help you with that," she said.

"Really?" Harry said back.

Ginny nodded and rested her head on his chest. Harry leaned down and breathed in the sweet smell of her hair.

" I love you, Gin," He murmured into her hair. He felt her shiver.

"I love you too, Harry." She stood on the tips of her toes and covered the distance between their lips.

Harry couldn't tell how long they stayed like this. He couldn't really think of anything, except of the small black box he'd hidden in a pair of Dudley's old socks in the bottom of his trunk.

All of a sudden, Harry heard the hospital doors open, loudly. He and Ginny broke apart, and Harry looked up to see who had interrupted them.

Standing in the doorway, smiling at the two stood a younger Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah, Mr. Thomas" He said, his electric blue eyes twinkling, "I see you are finally awake. May I be the first to welcome you to 1977."

* * *

A/N - Yeah, I know its short, sorry :) but I had to get some fluffyness in there, and explanations, so...PLEASE REVIEW, it is so wonderful to know what everyone thinks of my writting...so just push the little purplish blue button and let me know..please:) 

-Rose


	8. Normal

A/N-Hello, hello! No, I am not dead! lol, so here is Chapter 8, Thanks to _eddy'sbabe_ for doing this on a weekday! And to all you reviewers, Thank you so much! I love hearing feedback as well as any ideas!

* * *

Disclaimer:I own Harry Potter as much as I own Twilight...I do not own Twilight. Thus...well, you can figure it out

* * *

James Potter sat near the middle of the Gryffindor table, a Golden Head boy's badge pinned to his robes next to a silver Quidditch captains badge. Though he was looking toward the head table where a bunch of first years were being sorted, his glazed over eyes indicated that his mind was elsewhere.

"Nice gullible bunch of firsties this year." muttered his best friend, Sirius Black, from behind him, " They should be easy to prank. Easier than last years bunch at least."

James grinned, "Just what I was thinking mate," he whispered, "but maybe we should lay low for a while, you know, what with me being head boy," He puffed out his chest and straitened his robes," Not to mentioned that somebody lost the map last year." He glared at a chubby, sandy haired boy sitting a cross from him.

The glare did not go unnoticed. Peter Pettigrew's face turned an embarrassing shade of pink and he asked nervously, "Whadid I do?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Oh nothing you need to worry your little whiskers about, Wormy," he whispered, rather loudly, back.

"Keep it down, will you?" Remus Lupin said from his seat in front of Peter, "The sorting is almost over."

James and Sirius exchanged exasperated looks, but none the less, stopped talking, and watched the final first year (Valery, Matthew) be sorted into Hufflepuff. As the cheering quieted down, Dumbledore stood up from his seat at the middle of the head table.

"Another year," He started," of teaching and learning has begun. I am happy to welcome all our returning students back, and to wish our new arrivals a safe year. Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to remind you all that a list of all forbidden items has been placed outside his office door. Also, the Forbidden Forest, as always, is off limits and out of bounds to all students." Sirius snickered, and jabbed James in the back. James grinned back at him.

"Now," continued Dumbledore," That having been said, I have some rather exciting news to announce." His eyes twinkled," We have some new students with us, transferred here from our sister school, Durmstrang, for their final year of schooling. I'm sure you will all make them feel welcome. Professor" He looked toward McGonagall. She nodded, and walked back to the entrance door. As she opened the door, James heard her say, "We're ready for you."

After a moments pause, a young man with blond hair stepped through the door, quickly followed by a young woman, about the same age, with long, slightly curly black hair, whom James had to admit, was awfully pretty. Two more people entered through the doorway, a young woman with straight blond hair, and a young man with black hair. They all walked together up to the stool, where the Sorting Hat sat, and waited for McGonagall to call their names.

"Coroner, Jenny", called McGonagall. The pretty girl with black hair walked hesitantly forward, and the sorting hat was placed on her head.

Sirius whistled low, "Now that's a good looking witch," he whispered.

James rolled his eyes, "Isn't that what you said about Emma whatsherface?"

"So?" Sirius shrugged, "I call dibs on asking her out first, you can ask the other one."

James laughed shortly, "That's alright, I think I'll pass."

Sirius opened his mouth to comment, but was interrupted by the Sorting Hat's shout of, "Gryffindor!"

James clapped along with the rest of his housemates and watched as Coroner, Ryan, who he assumed was Jenny's brother, be called up to be sorted.

"Your not still on about Evans, are you?" Sirius muttered.

James shrugged, and glanced down the table at the redheaded girl seated 24 seats away from him.

"Gryffindor!" yelled the sorting hat once more. Thomas, Harmony was called up next.

Sirius groaned, "Oh come on, Prongs, you really need to get over Evans! She's great and all, but you can only take rejection so many times from one person."

"Ssshh!" shushed Remus, clapping as Harmony joined the Gryffindor table. "You're missing the sorting again!"

Sirius rolled his eyes, but James was glad for the interruption. He hadn't really fancied finishing that conversation. He didn't need any more reminders of the many times he'd been let down by Lily Evans. Instead, he focused on watching Thomas, Henry be sorting. Not that it took very long. No sooner had the hat touched his head, did it call out "Gryffindor!"

"Isn't that strange?" asked Peter as he clapped, "All four were put into Gryffindor."

James shrugged, "I guess."

Food suddenly sprouted from the table. Sirius' eyes widened immensely. "Food!!" he cried and he lunged for a pile of chicken.

Remus winced as he watched Sirius tear into a chicken leg, "Down boy," He joked.

James suddenly looked up from adding food to his plate, "Wait," He said" Dumbledore said they were here for their last year, right?" Remus nodded.

"So that means," continued James, "That those two boys will be in our dorm room."

"Shho?" asked Sirius around a mouthful of bread. Remus on the other hand, froze.

"So," said James, "What about Moony's fury little problem?"

Sirius swallowed a lump of bread, and gave a jerk with his head, "So we give 'em a dose of sleeping draught once a month, big deal."

Remus set his fork down, he looked sick.

"All right Moony" asked Peter, apparently oblivious to the conversation.

Remus starred down at his food, "I'm not really hungry anymore," he mumbled, pushing his plate away.

"Aww, come on Remus," drawled Sirius, "It'll be fun. Sneaking around a bit more, avoiding questions..."

"Stop it, Padfoot," James muttered, "I think Moony's about to loose what little he's eaten."

Sirius shrugged, again, and focused back on devouring everyone's food.

James looked down the table at to where the exchange students were eating. The pretty black haired girl and the blond boy... what were their names? Jenny and Harvey? Were laughing about something, while the black haired boy's ears turned crimson red, and the blond haired girl rolled her eyes.

James looked back at his friends. A green Remus was watching Sirius count how many bread rolls he could stuff in his mouth, while Peter ignored them and nibbled on a piece of cheese.

"Well," he muttered to himself, "At least they're normal."

* * *

A/N-NOTE: Please review!!! I know your tierd of hearing that, trust me I know...but please review! I love hearing thoughts on my story, Do you like it, Do you hate it, Do you just think its boring? let me know..please?Thanks for reading!!:D 

-Rose


	9. Sortingand Eating

A/N- hello! Chapter Nine coming at you:) once again, thanks to the lovely eddys babe...thank you so much to my readers and faithful reveiwers! so this chapters dedicated to all of you, I hope you enjoy!

-Rose

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter as much as I own...uh...hold on, I'll think of something...as much as I own..a...horse! yeah! a horse...I don't own a horse:(...thus, well, you can figure it out...**

* * *

Chapter nine 

Sorting...and Eating

Harry paced anxiously in front of the doors to the Great Hall. He checked Fabian Prewitt's old, gold watch. "What time did McGonagall say she would call us in?"

"Relax Harry" said Hermione, "She said she'd call us in after the first years were sorted, and no one knows how long that will take."

Harry nodded, "Right, right". He nervously reached up to flatten his bangs, purely out of habit, when he realized they were already sticking to his forehead by tiny drops of perspiration. He took a deep breath, hoping to calm himself, and resumed his pacing. He was beginning to understand why Dumbledore used to pace so much.

Ginny drummed her fingers against a window pane and sighed, "Well it better not take too much longer."

"Yeah," agreed Ron, rubbing his stomach, "I'm starving"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You're always hungry Ronald."

"Am not," Ron muttered.

"Oh, will you two give it a break?!" Ginny snapped suddenly, "We're not here for you to bicker; you can do that when we get home."

Harry felt a grin tug at his mouth and a sudden greatfullness toward Ginny, as he saw Ron and Hermione's startled expressions.

"Oi, calm down Ginny, we were only kidding." Ron said cautiously.

Ginny glared at him, as if daring him to say something else.

"No, Ginny's right," said Hermione, shaking her head, "I mean, Jenny's right. We really should use our alter names, even in private, just incase."

Ron snorted, "Incase of what? I doubt anyone can hear us through these doors, they must be at least five meters thick."

Hermione shifted uncomfortably, "Well, you never know." she said defensively.

"Shh," said Harry, suddenly, his ear pressed to the door, "I think I hear McGon-"

Suddenly, the large, marble door opened, revealing a slightly younger Minerva McGonagall, with the same solemn expression. "We're ready for you." She said.

Harry looked at the others. Hermione had suddenly gone pale, and Ron suddenly looked like an oddly shaped Christmas ornament, as his face had turned to green, except for the ears, which were turning red. He turned to Ginny, who gave him a small, encouraging smile. Harry nodded, mostly to reasure himself and strolled through the door, to face the past.

Ginny followed almost immediately, trailed by Hermione who appeared to be dragging Ron. Together the four walked up toward the Head Table. Harry carefully kept his eyes on a blank piece of wall behind the Head Table. Although anxious to actually see his parent, not to mention Sirius and Lupin, He thought it best to look for them yet. He knew to well how awkward it was when people stared at you, and he hoped his friends had thought of that as well.

They reached to stool that held the sorting hat quickly, and waited for McGonagall to call them up.

"Coroner, Jenny" McGonagall called. Harry heard Ginny suck in a breath, and, as she passed, he caught her hand and squeezed it quickly. He saw her smile slightly. She advanced toward the sorting hat, and Harry held his breath as the hat was placed on her curly, black hair.

Unsurprisingly, the hat soon called out, "Gryffindor!" And as Ginny sat down with her new housemates, "Coroner, Ryan" was called up. Harry held back a laugh as he watched, for the second time, his best friend trod up to the three legged stool, and have the sorting hat be placed on his head, his face nearly as red as his ears. And for the second time, Harry heard the Hat call out, "Gryffindor!" Ron seemed relieved as he went to sit across from his sister. Hermione, or rather, "Thomas, Harmony", was called up next, and Harry felt his mind wander, he knew exactly where she would be placed.

He felt too anxious. Soon, he would see his parents. Would they like him? Would He like Them? Harry mentally laughed, wondering if they had even gotten together yet. Sirius and Lupin had said it happened in their 7th year, but not exactly when. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as the Hat, for the third time that night, called out "Gryffindor!".

"Thomas, Henry," called out McGonagall. Harry took a deep breath and walked toward the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head, and he heard a faint voice.

"Ah, yes, another time traveler." said the Hat," Well, I can obviously see where to put you."

"GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the hat. Harry smiled as he went down to the Gryffindor table, and sat next to Ginny.

"What?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," He grinned. Food suddenly materialized in front of them, and he heard Ron let out a sigh of contentment. Mechanically, Harry loaded his plate with all of his favorites. He had only eaten a few bites, not tasting a thing, before Hermione muttered, "Did you see them?"

"Shee 'oo?", sputtered Ron through a mouthful of food.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I did, only just." She looked at Harry, "Did you?"

He shook his head, and glanced down the table, scanning the heads of the students for a messy black hair.

"See who?" Ron asked again, swallowing his food.

"Them." Harry said, his eyes resting on a mass of tousled hair. Harry's stomach turned as he looked into the face of his 17 year old father. It was like looking in a mirror, a mirror of his true form. They had the same build, and seemed to have the same height. His hair even stuck up in the same places. James said something to a person behind him, and Harry saw the face of his much younger godfather, who appeared to be stuffing his face in a very Ron-like style. Across from them, Harry saw a greyless Remus Lupin, his youthful face full of thought at something someone had just said.

"Whoa." said Ron. Harry turned around, wondering how long he had been starring. Ron was starring down the table, his eyes latched on the scene in front of them, "Blimey, Harry, he looks just like you."

"You don't say?" said Ginny, sarcastically.

"Why don't you go sit with them?" Ron asked eagerly, "You know, get to know them and such."

"What's he suppose to say?" Hermione asked, "Hi, I'm your son from the future and my best mate told me to come sit by you. By the way, did you catch that last Cannons game? Awful shame wasn't it?" She rolled her eyes.

Ginny laughed, and Harry chuckled as he thought out how that might seem, " I don't really think that's the best approach, Her-uh,-armony."

Ron shrugged, "Seemed like a good idea at the time." he muttered.

Harry resumed his eating. What would be the best way to meet them? "Hey," he said suddenly, "No one happened to see-"

"Hello," interrupted a polite voice from behind him, "you're the transfer students, from Durmstrang, right?"

Ron's mouth dropped open, revealing a half chewed piece of chicken, and Hermione's eyes widened as she nodded vaguely. Harry turned around.

A girl with long red hair and emerald green eyes stood smiling down at them, "I'm Head Girl here, so if you need any help or anything, like finding you classes, just ask. Oh, and by the way" she said, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear, "My names Lily Evans."

* * *

**A/N- I know its a bit short, but I plan on the next chapter being longer, so...just consider this an early christmas presant:)...By the way, for Christmas, a great gift for me is a reveiw:) (hint hint)...anyhow, I know have a poll on my profile page, and would appreciate it if you could vote! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!**

**-Rose**


	10. Meetings and Greetings

A/N--I only just realized I hate these and hardly ever read them...so, sorry for the delay, please enjoy

Disclaimer: I own this as much as I own a million dollors. And come on, if I had a million dollors, I wouldn't have time for this

Chapter 10

_Lily Evens...Lily Evens...Lily Evens_. The name echoed in Harry's mind. Lily Evens, soon to be Lily Potter, the woman who gave her own life for him. His mother.

Suddenly Harry felf a sharp kick on his ankel.

"It's very nice to meet you," he heard Hermione say, covering up his yelp, " I'm Harmony, and that dolt over there is my brother Henry."

Harry gave a half grimace, half smile, hoping he hadn't already made a bad impression, what with the staring and now yelping for no apparent reason.

Luckily, it seemed he hadn't, for Lily smiled widley down at him, and laughed, " Pleasure," she said.

" And this," continued Hermione, " is Ryan, and his sister, Jenni,"

" Are you twins as well?" Lily asked.

" No," replied Ginny quickly, glancing over at Ron, who was currently trying to swallow a mouthful of food without choking," I'm a year younger, but we were, um, all taught on the same level at our old school."

" Yes, Durmstrang, wasn't it?" Lily asked.

" Umhuph ans rught" answered Ron, still trying to swallow.

Lily made a face, as if trying to decided what he just had said, and whether or not to laugh at how he said it.

" You'll have to excuse him," Harry said, before she could make up her mind, his mouth suddenly working on its own," we're still working on table manners with that one. But by the end of the year you might actually be able to understand him when he tries to say something with a half chewed physant in this mouth."

Lily chuckled, "Well it is a useful talent to have. I could put it one my job aplications, 'skilled it decifering gibberish'. I'd have to be hired with that language skill."

Harry felt his heart sore. She seemed to really like them, and not in the pathetic sort of way, like some people would have. He laughed along with Hermione and Ginny.

" It's not all that funny." Ron grumbled.

" Yes it is, " chuckled Ginny.

" Sorry mate," Harry shrugged, " thought you knew no one could understand you when you talked like that."

Lily smiled and checked her watch and sighed, " I should go." she said, " Like I said, I'm headgirl, and the headgirl and boy are suppose to set all of the passwords for the common rooms at the start of the year, but I thought I'd get a headstart before _he_ could come up with some obserdity or other, and it be unable to be replace. Still can't figure out how he managed it." She mumbled as an after thought.

" Who's headboy then?" asked Hermione, throwing a glance at Harry.

" James Potter," Lily sneered, and Harry felt a tug on his mouth. Obviously they hadn't gotten together yet. Sirius and Remus had said it happened in their last year, but not exactly when.

" But take it from me, " Lily continued, " don't take any advice from him. If you need any help with anything at all, ask me. You can never be to careful with Potter and his...gang of misfits." She rolled her eyes, " But don't get me started on those four, Potter's been bothering me since we met on the train first year. He's just so..." She trailed off, " But never mind, " she shook her head, " Look, I might not be back to show you how to get to the tower, but you can just follow the prefects along with the first years, and they'll show you the most direct route to the common room from here."

" That sounds great." Said Ginny, trying to hide a smile. Harry had to hide one himself. He remembered the way the prefects took them first year, and their were about 3 other faster ways to get to the Gryffindor common room.

" Well, I suppose I'll see you all later then." Lily said.

" Yes, I expect we'll all be in the same classes, won't we." said Hermione.

" The core classes yes, I don't know about the extra classes however." Lily replied, glancing over her shoulder. She groaned, " I've really got to go," she said, " We'll talk more later. See you.". And with a smile and a wave, she was gone, her red hair bouncing as she nearly ran out the great hall.

" In a bit of a hurry is she?" Ron asked, grinning as he watched her weave her way around a pack of Hufflepuffs.

" You never told me how much your parents loved each other, Harry, " Ginny said, laughing, " I could practically feel her love for James just from the way she talked about him."

" Yeah, I guess I forgot to mention Mum hates Dad at the moment." Harry shrugged, relived at the end result of their meeting, " But Sirius did say they got togeather in their seventh year."

" Honestly, " said Hermione, anxiously glancing around them, " Keep your voices down all of you. Someone might overhear us."

" Who could overhear us?" Ron asked, " We'd see them first. "

" Not necissarily, " continued Hermione, " remember who has Ha- Henry's cloak in this time, not to mention-"

" The MAP!" Chorused Ron and Harry at the same time. They looked at each other trying to figure out how they could have been so stupid as to have overlooked this.

" Map?" Ginny asked," Oh, you mean that one you used in the DA meetings, that told where everyone was in the castel?"

" It's also the map that has all the names on it." Harry sputtered out. He groaned, " How could we have overlooked this!"

Hermione laughed.

"Oy!" Ron said, eyeing Hermione, " It's not funny."

" Yes, it is," Hermione said, grinning ear to ear," honestly, if I'd known you two would have taken it this hard, I would have waited until later when I had a camera!"

" Why?" Harry asked, warily.

" Because, " Hermione answered, " don't you remember what Professor Lupin said in our 3rd year?" Ron and Harry stared at her blankly. She rolled her eyes, " Filch confiscated the map, remember?"

The convorsation inside the shrieking shake came back to Harry. He exhaled deeply, " Well that's a relief."

" Wait," said Ginny, " What's the map got to do with..."

" They created it," Harry explained, " You know the names on it? Moony, Wormtalil, Padfoot, and Prongs? That's them."

" Oh," Ginny's face flooded with understanding, and Harry couldn't help but admire the sparkle that entered her brown eyes,[(Em- yyyeaahhh... I have no idea :) " It makes sense to. You know, Moony because...and Wormtail...what about Prongs though? What was-"

" A stag," answered Harry quietly, with pride, " like my patronus''

Ginny smiled, " Really?"

Harry nodded, " Yeah, Sirius said..he said it looked exactly like him."

" Shhhh!!!" Hermione shushed, " Quiet!"

" We just went over this," Ron rolled his eyes, " No one is going to over hear us."

" Well excuse me, " Hermione huffed, " I just thought you might like to know that- "

"Hello there you lot!"

Harry froze. He recognized the voice instantly. Slowly he looked up in to the handsome face of his 17 year old godfather.

"Sirius Black's the name," Sirius said, casually shaking a piece of hair out of his face, "And yes," he winked at Ginny, " that seriously is my real name."

" That jokes really old, mate." James Potter walked up and joined the group, " You seriously need a new one."

Sirius rolled his eyes.

James nodded his head in the direction of the transfer students, " James Potter, quidditch captian, and your one and only headboy."

Harry stared up at the all to familair face of his father. Everyone was right, of cource, Harry was the spitting image of James, forgetting Lily's eyes. They seemed to be around the same hight, and the only real obvious difference were their noses. Of cource at the moment Harry had strait blond hair.

"Henry." Harry said weakly, still staring up in at the two faces, not quite believing they were actually there. It was as if he'd stepped in to one of the pictures in his scrapbook.

" I'm Harmony." said Hermione, throughing Harry a glance, she stuck out her hand, " It's nice to meet the two of you."

Sirius and James looked at each other, then back at her outstetched hand."Pleasure," they said in unison both taking her hand at the same time and shaking it.

" And who might you be?" Sirius asked, his gaze fized on Ginny and his voice lowered into a deep tone.

Ginny stared up at him, an amused smile on her face. She giggled as he waggled his eyebrows.

" She's my sister, that's who she is!" Ron growled,

" Whoa! No need to get offensive mate." Sirius backed away a step, holding up his hands.

James rolled his eyes, " Sorry about that," he said, " We're still trying to teach him how to be civilized."

" It's alright," Hermione said, " He over reacts sometimes." Ron opened his mouth to retort, but Hermione elbowed him in the stomach, " That's Jenni,"she contiuned," and this is Ryan."

James nodded, " You two are twins right?" he asked Harry.

"Yeah." said Harry.

"Thought so," James said, '' You both look exactly alike."

"James, you ready?"

Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew joined the end of the table. Harry felt a lump form in his throat as he saw how health his old Professor looked compared to the last few times he'd seen him.

"This is Remus and Peter," introduced Sirius, pointing to each in turn, " the final two of our four."

"Four what ?" asked Remus.

Sirius shrugged, " I dunno. Roommates?"

" Are we going up to the tower now?" Peter asked anxiously. Rage filled Harry at the sound of his squeek of a voice, and he quietly reminded himself that this Peter hadn't done anything...yet. And anyway, Peter was dead in his time.

" Just about Wormy," answed James. He eyed the other four. " You lot about done here? We'd be glad to, uh, show you the way to the common room. Right Pads?"

"What?" asked Sirius, looking up from Ginny. " Oh, yeah sure."

Harry glanced at Ron, who shrugged as if saying, 'may as well, what 's the worst that could happen.'

"Yeah, alright." said Harry, standing up from the table, " Lead the way."

---------------------

A/N-- I know, two chapters in one night...honestly it was suppose to be only one chapter, but I can't get my computer to work right. Review please! You know the drill...it means a lot, really encourages, etc, etc.


	11. Wanderings

A/N-- Hope you like..tell your friends:)

Disclaimer--I own Harry Potter as much as I own...Ah, forget it! I don't own Harry Potter, OK? Now..leave me alone alright?! Are you happy now!?

Chapter 11

" And this here is the tapestry of Earl the Elder. Remember that time Peter threw up in front of it?"

" And the time we tried that spell and discovered that if you accidentally say s instead of f you end up with buffalo!"

" Oi! Hurry up Chuck ,we've still got a lot of ground to cover."

" Why did we agree to follow them again?" mumbled Ron.

" Can't remember." answered Harry. He suddenly realized Lily's warning to not take advice form James was rather good advice.

" Their taking us all the way around the castle." complained Hermione," At this rate, we'll only just barely get back in time for curfew."

" Aw, cheer up Hermione, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, remember." teased Ginny.

" Enough talking back there." hollered James from about 8 meters ahead of them, " Come on up here, we've got a short cut to show you."

Ron groaned, " Won't that take us up to the 3rd floor?"

Harry nodded," Yup."

" Come on Chuck," said Sirius, " You can go first." He exchanged grins with Remus.

Ron groaned again and jogged up ahead.

" Where on earth did Chuck even from?" asked Ginny.

Harry shrugged, " Who knows." Ever since they'd left the Great Hall, all of the marauders had started calling Ron 'Chuck', for some reason. Harry pressumed it was because of his horrible first impression with Sirius.

" Come on Henry," said Remus," You next."

Harry sighed, followed Remus through the passage.

----------

An hour and a half later they stood in front of the Fat Lady's portrait.

" Finally," muttered Ron, slightly out of breath, " They've had us going in circles for hours!"

"

More like figure eights I think, " Harry mumbled.

" May we welcome you to the Gryffindor common room." announced Remus, " Your central headquarters. Where you can do homework and study to your hearts content."

" My hearts already content." Muttered Peter, " I've got enough learning done for a lifetime."

" Ah, come on Peter," said James, " lighten up! It's our last year at Hogwarts."

" So how do you get in?" Hermione interrupted, " To the common room I mean."

" Oh it's simple," drawled Sirius, " you just say the password."

"Yes, well will you hurry up with it then!" asked the Fat Lady, " I can't wait up all night for you."

" Uh, right." Sirius looked at James," Go for it mate, what's the password?"

James shrugged, " What are looking at me for?"

" You're head boy, James." said Remus exasperatedly, " Don't tell me you don't know the password."

"Erm, should I?" James asked sheepishly.

Remus sighed.

" I thought the head boy and girl always set the password at the beginning of term." Peter said, confused.

James groaned loudly, " Why didn't Evans say so earlier then?"

Ginny grinned up at Harry, " Should we tell them?"

" Tell us what, beautiful?" Sirius crept up behind them. Ginny and Harry jumped apart.

"Uh," Harry stuttered, " nothing, it's just we were talking with Lily Evens earlier, and she said she was going to set the passwords before...before James." he ended lamely.

Sirius let out a bark of a laugh," See James," he said, " she likes you more already."

" Shut up, Sirius." James grumbled, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

" Well am I suppose to wait here all night for you?" the Fat Lady asked.

" Shut it." James muttered.

" Well I say." the Fat Lady huffed.

" Erm, couldn't we ask one of the professors for the password?" Hermione asked, timidly.

Remus shrugged, " I guess we could always go ask Professor McGonagall."

" Or you could just say please." Lily walked up from behind them. James's hand jumped to his hair.

" E-Evens." he said," I mean, Lily. How've you been?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, " Real smooth Prongs." he muttered.

Lily eyed Harry and the other time travelers, " I see you didn't take my advice."

" Well, we-", started Hermione.

Lily held up a hand and smiled, " Save it. I'm sure you understand what I was talking about now."

" I think we've got the idea." Ginny muttered.

" What's the password, Lily?" Remus asked.

" Yes, tell them already will you." the Fat Lady said," I don't have all-"

" Ah, leave it, will you!" groaned Sirius.

Lily sniffed, " Tolerance" she said.

The Fat Lady nodded and swung open.

" Wait until you see the common room." Peter said, excitedly," It's brilliant."

Harry tried to curb the hatred that had collected in his throat. He was having trouble remembering that Worm- Peter, hadn't done anything yet. He distraced himself by trying to look amazed as the group clamored through the protrait hole.

" Wicked." said Ron, approvingly. He threw a grin in Harry's direction.

" Girls dormitories are on the left, up the stairs,boys, same on the right." Lily explained.

" Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sirius yawned," We'll take it from here Madame head girl."

" Come on boys, " James said, " time to say goodnight to the ladies."

" Isn't it a bit early?" Harry asked.

" Yeah, well, you know the old saying, 'early to bed early to rise'." James quoted.

"I didn't know you knew that saying, Potter." Lily scoffed.

" There's a lot you don't know about me, Evens." James answered quickly.

" Okay." said Remus loudly, " See you in the morning then." And he grabbed Peter's robe collor and pulled him up the stairs.

" I'll show you where our room is." Lily said to Hermione and Ginny.

" Alright, thanks Lily." Ginny said, then, making sure she was in full veiw of Sirius, leaned up and kissed Harry, " See you all in the morning then." She trotted off toward the stairs and followed Lily and Hermione up.

Sirius' mouth dropped, " You mean, you...and she...but I."

" Stop you're mumbling Sirius," James said, still staring at the empty stairs the girls had just climbed," I can't understand you."

Sirius shut his mouth with a sigh, " Didn't even have a chance." He muttered to himself.

Ron snickered. Sirius looked up.

" What are you laughing at?", he asked, " Come on, up you go Chuck."

The final four climbed the stairs and entered the door marked 7th Years. Six 4-poster beds circled the room, each with a truck at the end. Harry located the one labeled, Henry Thomas, and, yawning, opened it and fumbled around in it for his pajamas.

" Well I'd say that went alright, don't you think." Ron whispered from the bed next to him.

" I guess so." Harry shrugged, " See in the morning I suppose."

Ron yawned, " Yeah, well, night mate." As he pulled the curtains around his bed closed, his stomach growled," Wish we'd gotten more to eat though." Harry heard him mumble.

Harry chuckled, "Good night Ryan." he said, before he fell into bed himself. His last thought was content it seemed and how peaceful the 80's seemed. And how good it was to actually meet his parents.

---------------

" Ouch, Moony you're on my foot."

" Well if someone would get their elbow out of my kidney."

" Sorry, I thought that was a towel."

" We have really got to find another place for this."

" And where do you suggest?"

" Well not in the bathroom."

" You just let me know when you think of somewhere else they can't hear us."

" It's called a silencing spell."

" Guys! Will you knock it off? Now, what do think we should do about the newbies?"

" I don't like either of them. They seem...abnormal. I mean, did you see the one just staring at Prongs. He was staring at him for a good 5 minutes!"

" Your just saying that because your mad the girls taken."

"...So?"

" So, that not the point, you two! Now cut it out, we have a serious problem-don't Pads. What are we going to do come full moon?"

" I thought Sirius said we were going to drug them."

" Well that is one way, but can any of you think of another."

"I guess we'll go with the sleeping potions then. Alright, Moony? When's the next-"

" 2 weeks, 5 days."

" I think we should have enough time. Wormy, you and Moony check it out in the library tomorrow, alright."

" Alright ,Wormtail?Wormtail. Peter!"

" I think he's gone to sleep mate."

" Should we just leave him here then"

" Unless someone feels like levitating him to his bed."

"..."

" Right, thought so. Night."

" Good night."

" Night."

A/N---Once again, Reviews are welcome:) Thanks for reading

-Rose


End file.
